


Baby Fever

by Shadowhunting_Sociopathic_TimeLady



Series: Malec Oneshot [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Future, Dorks in Love, He goes to Jace and Izzy for advice, He's worried Alec doesn't want kids, Lightwood-Bane is a mood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus is a goober, Married Couple, Thoughts of adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunting_Sociopathic_TimeLady/pseuds/Shadowhunting_Sociopathic_TimeLady
Summary: “Then what were you talking about with my siblings…?” Alec quirked an eyebrow at him.“I was thinking about… About maybe adopting kids?” He asked before wincing at how soft his voice had become.The air in the room grew cold. Frozen almost.“Wha-What? Wait, kids?” Alec questioned softly.“Yes, I wanted to… to know how you felt about having little feet pitter-patter on the loft floor… Or maybe watching them grow up.” Magnus murmurs, voice growing quieter with each word.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Oneshot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271096
Comments: 5
Kudos: 185
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Baby Fever

Everyone always believed that Alec wasn’t one to want a family or even want to get married due to how closed-off the boy seemed. It changed when he met Magnus, a glittering star that brightened up the darkness that swirled around the archer. The Warlock took the Shadowhunter by storm and swept him into an embrace that caused him to smile more. 

See, it was Izzy that told Magnus that Alec would never want kids. He just didn’t seem to be the type to be a family man with him being the Head of the New York Insitute. That sort of made Magnus worry because Magnus loved children and he wanted a big family. 

“You’re sure he doesn’t want kids?” Magnus asked for what felt like the billionth, setting down his cup of earl gray tea with a gentle click. 

“I’m sure, Magnus. I’ve asked him about it and he was firm in his answer. No kids.” She assured softly, causing the Warlock to frown in response. “Maybe you can adopt more cats? He loves them?” She offers. 

“But I want children, Isabelle. I want a family with him… I can’t force him to have kids, but still, I just hate that he might not change his mind.” He sighed, resting his chin on the back of his hand. 

“I’m sorry, Magnus.” She offers a wary smile in return, but Magnus didn’t seem interested in trying one back. “Look, I don’t know what to say? I mean… I guess you’ll just have to maybe change his mind? Maybe a spell?” She questioned.

“I would never use a spell to make Alexander want children.” He hissed softly. “That is low… even for you.” He points out as she shrugs.

“It was my best option. And hey, if you want kids… You’ll just have to compromise?” She explains. 

Magnus rolled his eyes, he loved his sister-in-law but sometimes he wanted to shake some sense into her. It was obvious to him that she was no longer deemed helpful and now he’d have to go to someone else… Possibly Jace?

“Well, it’s been fun. I think I better runoff. I have a client very soon.” He explains as Izzy snorts softly.

“Sure, bye Magnus.” She waved as he got up and left the Insitute’s kitchen. 

“Magnus, what’s up?” A deep voice called as he turned to face the blonde Parabatai. 

“Jace, just the man I was looking for.” He grinned which made Jace step back more out of concern for his own well-being. 

“Why? What did I do?” He asked, pouting softly when Magnus rolled his eyes. 

“I came to chat. Things about Alexander. Things that maybe only you would know.” He gestures, causing Jace to frown.

“Look, I’m not saying I can’t help you, but shouldn’t you just ask Alec about these things?” The Shadowhunter’s face paled at the thought of whatever Magnus was going to ask. 

Magnus led him down the hallway towards the training room. Jace glanced at Magnus who snapped his fingers and suddenly his outfit was more for training. The Shadowhunter looked to him in shock as the Warlock quirked a perfectly waxed eyebrow. 

“What? Don’t think you can handle me?” He asked. 

“N-No! No, that’s not… Why? I mean I get that you want to talk to me, but why training?” Jace asked in confusion.

“Because I know it helps to focus your mind.” He points out, making Jace blink rapidly.

“Okay, okay. I’m game.” He shrugs out of his signature leather jacket before tossing it to the side as he looked to Magnus. “Shoot your questions.” He comments before grabbing some staffs out of their holders. 

“Alright,” He caught the wooden pole from Jace. “Tell me, what’s Alexander’s take on children?” He asked as their weapons clashed. 

“Kids? Alec? Hm, I don’t know. I’ve never really heard him talk about it much. Why? You thinking about kids?” Jace asked, swinging his pole to take out the Warlock’s feet just as Magnus jolted from his position and moved away from Jace. 

“I am. I want to know if he wants them too. Isabelle told me he never wanted kids. Is that true?” He asked worriedly. 

“Hmm… Nothing against Alec or anything, but I don’t see him being a Dad? Look, Alec has always been trained to be a leader. I don’t really know if he’d be suited to be a father or not.” He explains which made the Warlock sigh. 

“Really? You all believe that?” He questioned, blocking Jace from going for his mid-section as he smashed his down onto Jace’s knee who grunted. 

“Come on, Magnus. I mean you know Alec? You’ve seen how he was when you first met?” He asked. 

“A boy who was fighting himself because of his family. He finally accepted who he was when I came into the picture!” Magnus huffs softly. “Alexander isn’t like that anymore.” He concedes as Jace shrugs. 

“Look, you asked what I thought. I’m just giving you what I think.” He explains.

“A dumb answer if you ask me,” Magnus grumbles before taking the staff and slapping it against Jace who gasps as he crumples to the ground. 

“Then why don’t you go ask Alec?” He murmurs frowning. “And stop destroying me knees thanks?” 

Now that got a grin out of the four-hundred-year-old Warlock.

“I guess you’re right… If I truly want the right answer… I must go to the source. Thank you, Jason.” He patted Jace’s cheek before summoning a towel for himself as he walked out.

“It’s Jace!!” The Shadowhunter exclaims angrily. 

Magnus chuckles as he sighs, eyes slowly roaming down the hallway to where Alec’s office is. He was worried… What if what his siblings were saying is true? What if Alec truly didn’t believe in having children? That would crush his heart. 

“Hey, Magnus.” Clary’s bubbly voice called as Magnus glanced down the steps to the red-head with a warm smile when she came up and hugged him.

“Hello, Biscuit.” He said, hugging her back tightly.

“How is everything? You look stressed.” She points out with a worried expression. 

“Just a lot is on my mind.” He assures, waving it off which made the frown on her lips deepen.

“You know, I may not be the best listener… But I’m always here if you need me.” She comments. 

“I know, it’s stuff involving Alexander.” He sighs.

“Oh no, is something going bad? Are you two getting a divorce?” She looked more panicked with each word as he immediately shook his head and waved his hands.

“No! Nonono! Clary, darling, it’s more on the lines of expanding our home for… kids.” He whispered which made Clary gasp excitedly.

“Oh my god! Are you two adopting babies!!” She looked ready to bounce up and down when Magnus quickly covered her mouth and looked around to make sure no one could hear them.

“Clarissa, please. Let me explain before you jump to any more conclusions.” He pleaded as she nods softly. “I’m going to ask Alexander how he feels about children. His siblings have been telling me that he won’t want them.” He sighs. 

“Wait, really? Look, I know Alec isn’t exactly nice to me.” She comments softly. “But… I think he’d be a good Dad. I mean if he’s ready then that’s great, but it’s possible that maybe he isn’t. That doesn’t mean he won’t want them someday.” She grins.

“You believe that Alexander would want kids?” He questioned quietly.

“Well, of course! Magnus, Alec has been waiting for someone like you to come along and sweep him off his feet. He wants that happy ever after. He didn’t get it before because he was trying to deny it.” She explains softly. 

“Right, but that doesn’t mean he wants kids.” He points out.

“Very true. That being said, Magnus… He’ll want anything with you. He could be living in a cardboard box under the Manhattan Bridge and he’d still be happy. You know why? Because he’s with you. I’m sure if you actually asked him… He’d be excited for kids!” She giggles. 

“You… You think?” He asked, blinking in shock as his face heats up.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out!” Her grin turns devilish as she thrusts him towards the office, causing the Warlock to make an undignified squeak. He smashed face-first into a solidly built chest. 

“Magnus!” A honey-warm voice exclaims in worry. “What the hell Clary?” Alec demanded as Clary had the decency to look sheepish.

“It’s fine. She tried to help me with something. I was getting… cold feet.” He explains, looking up to his beloved husband. 

“That’s still no excuse for pushing you.” Alec huffs, making the Warlock snort. 

“I’m alright. I was graced with a beautiful Angel to catch me.” Magnus grins softly at the flushed face as Alec mumbles something into his neck. 

“I’ll leave you two alone now.” Clary grins before rushing off. 

“What are you up to now?” Magnus asked, running his hands up to Alec’s shoulders and then intertwining his fingers into the dark tresses of hair. 

“Nothing now… Why?” He asked breathlessly as Magnus’ lips slowly brush over his. 

“I was hoping to go home with you… I have something I want to ask you about.” He smiles warmly as Alec melts in his arms. 

“Okay, lead the way,” Alec whispered, taking one of Magnus’ hands as he summoned a portal before stepping into the loft. “Now, what seems to be on that beautiful mind?” He asked softly. 

“Um… Look, I’ve been thinking about this a lot… and I mean a lot…” He comments, pulling away from Alec who frowned in worry.

“Magnus, you can talk to me about anything…” He said, cupping Magnus’ face so he’d look at Alec. 

“I-I know that… I just… I was talking with your siblings about it and they seemed to think that you wouldn’t be interested.” He explains when Alec’s face paled.

“You--YOU TALKED TO MY SIBLINGS ABOUT OUR SEX LIFE!” He exclaims as Magnus looked to him in shock.

“Wha-What! No, no of course not!” He squeaks out as Alec looked sick to his stomach at the thought. “Alexander, I swear on my life I didn’t talk to your siblings about anything involving our lovemaking.” He assured quickly.

Alec nods warily, not looking too convinced, but his heart rate was slowly going back to a normal speed. Magnus felt a bubble of laughter build in his chest, but he forced it down as he coughed into his fist. 

“Then what were you talking about with my siblings…?” Alec quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“I was thinking about… About maybe adopting kids?” He asked before wincing at how soft his voice had become. 

The air in the room grew cold. Frozen almost.

“Wha-What? Wait, kids?” Alec questioned softly. 

“Yes, I wanted to… to know how you felt about having little feet pitter-patter on the loft floor… Or maybe watching them grow up.” Magnus murmurs, voice growing quieter with each word. 

“Oh, Magnus,” Alec whispered as the Warlock looked up to meet his gaze. He could hear the smile in Alec’s voice as he spoke his lover’s name in a fond-like tone. “My siblings don’t know anything about me. Of course, I want to adopt kids. I just didn’t know when the right time was. I mean we just got married about four months ago.” He comments as Magnus chuckles.

“But Isabelle assured me that you didn’t want kids…?” The Warlock pouts. 

“Yeah, because she asked me when I was seven. Kids were the last thing on my mind at the time. Besides, she thinks that I don’t want kids because I was technically Jace and Izzy’s parent when we were growing up. They were a handful, yes, but I would love kids.” He smiles warmly.

“Oh, Oh, Alexander.” He laughs, feeling tears of happiness form in his eyes. “I should know better than to ask them… Huh?” He questioned.

“Yeah, you really asked them? Wait, is that what you and Clary were talking about?” He frowns.

“Yes, but it seems that she thought you’d want kids… Maybe she knows you better than your own siblings.” Magnus grins, causing Alec to thump his shoulder. 

“Don’t even.” He laughs softly as Magnus leaned into him. His arms slowly wrap around Alec who sighs in defeat before leaning in to kiss Magnus. “Next time, how about you come to me first?” He asked.

“I can do that… And… Well, I had a friend call the other day… It’s where I got the thought of adopting from… She told me that there was a little Warlock baby who had no parents. She asked if I knew anyone who wanted him… But I told her I’d call back.” He explains.

“You… You want to adopt a baby?” Alec asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“I’d… I’d like to.” He murmurs.

“What are you waiting for? Call her back!” Alec exclaims, throwing his hands up as Magnus bursts out laughing.

“Okay! Okay!” Magnus scrambled for his phone before dialing his friend’s number. He turned away as his heart pounded against his ear. 

Alec was hugging Magnus from behind when he squeezed at the Shadowhunter’s hand. 

“Hello?” A female voice asked. 

“Hey, Dot, It’s Magnus… Do you… Do you still have the Baby?” He questioned.

“Oh yeah, did you find someone to take him?” She sounded excited to finally find a home for the blue-skinned Warlock.

“Yes, I did… I hope you don’t mind if I take him off you.” He bit his lip gently, glancing at Alec who gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Of course, he’s all yours, Magnus.” There was a smile in her tone, making the Warlock’s heart skip a beat.

_He was finally getting his own family… _

**Author's Note:**

> Aghhh! I loved this so much! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
